Nightfall
by music04goddess
Summary: When you're running for your life, there are some things to remember. Always move at night, but cherish daylight. They can't cause a scene in daylight. Focus on the steps and not the pain, no matter how bad it might be. Know where your safe houses are. Most important: don't trust anyone. AH.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Prologue:**

Pain was shooting up my leg from the cut in my calf every time my foot hit the cobblestoned street. I was panting for breath, but I knew that I couldn't afford to stop and rest. Not even for a minute. I could hear the voices in the distance, so I picked up my pace once again. Short bursts of speed in the midst of a long run was what I've found to be most efficient in getting away from them. Except this time would be different because I would actually get away. I could feel it inside. This would be the final time that I would have to endure the pain. I shook myself out of my thoughts and focused on the running or I would end up slowing down. If I didn't think about the cut or the pain or the blood I knew I was losing, I would be okay. I would make it.

I glanced up just for a moment at the horizon and a smile graced my dry, chapped lips. The sun was coming up, and I could see the house that I was running towards. My mother knew someone that lived there, and I was promised that they would help once they heard her name. All I had to do was give her name. There was still time before I reached the house, but with the sun coming up, there was less chance of me being caught. They couldn't cause a scene in broad daylight.

I looked back to the ground to focus on running. Just one step at a time. That's the easiest way to think when you're running for your life.

 **Please review! I'm hoping to get the first official up tomorrow at the latest. Let me know what you thought about this, and please share any ideas you have!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **I won't always update so quickly, but I really wanted to get this first chapter out there. Thanks for those of you that reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I hope you enjoy.**

I knocked on the door exactly like I was told to. The knock that was firm enough to be heard, but didn't scare whoever was inside. People are less likely to open a door if you sound panicked and afraid. I glanced around me as I got my breath back. I didn't need to scare anyone before I was able to tell them that my mother sent me in their direction.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman in her late 40s. She had a regal air about her, and I wondered how my mother ever knew these people well enough to persuade me to trust them. She had light eyes and caramel hair that was pinned up on her head like high-status women usually do. She took one glance at me, and I could see her walls being put into place as barriers of protection for her and her family that I knew were inside. "Is there something I can do for you?" She asked softly, closing the door slightly.

"My mother told me you could help. Her name is Renee Swan," I told her while maintaining eye contact. People can always look in your eyes for the truth, and I definitely needed her to trust me. Even if I didn't trust her.

"Renee. Come inside, sweetheart. Quickly."

XxXxX

People were everywhere. I couldn't figure out what they were doing, but I knew they were only moving so quickly because I had set something into motion. There was a man, her husband I assumed, that was telling everyone what to do. The woman had quickly rushed upstairs as a lookout while everyone else frantically began running through the house, putting things into order. A young girl, probably a year or two younger than myself, hurried to put all of the locks into place on the heavy wooden door that I came in from. The door was covered in a variety of locks, trailing up the entire length of the door. She quickly put all of the locks into their proper place before turning around to smile at me. I offered a small smile back, simply out of manners. I didn't know how to smile when I wasn't sure what was going on around me.

The young girl walked over to me and sat down. "My name is Alice. You're Renee's daughter, Isabella?"

I nodded. "How do you know my mother?"

"I don't know her. Neither does anyone else except for Carlisle and Esme. Esme knew her best. We were just told what to do when Renee's daughter showed up one day. We didn't except it to be so soon, but we are prepared nonetheless," Alice told me with a smile.

I looked back at everyone scurrying throughout the house, confused. "Is Esme the woman that let me inside? I'm afraid that I wasn't aware of any of you," I confessed to Alice quietly.

Alice smiled, "Of course, I'm sorry. I know that you wouldn't know of us. I was told that. Yes, Esme let you inside. Her husband, Carlisle, is the man standing near the bookcase giving orders. They have been married for a very long time, but she was never able to have children. That is why I am here along with everyone else you see. We were all orphaned as babies, but Esme and Carlisle found us. It's good here. You will like it, too. For the time you are here anyway."

My head jerked toward Alice, "The time I am here? Where am I to be going? I thought that this would be my final destination. I was told that you could protect and hide me here?"

Alice held my hand to soothe me, "I didn't mean to upset you, Isabella. You will be here for quite some time. We are going to hide you here. Let me finish telling you about everyone, shall I?"

I nodded. I didn't understand what was going on here, but I knew when I wouldn't be getting any more important information out of someone.

Alice pointed toward a couple standing near the window. The man was large, all muscle and very intimidating. He had one hand on a very large gun and the other around the waist of a gorgeous blonde. She was showing him something on a tablet, wiping mascara from under her eyes. "That's Emmett and Rosalie. She's just a little upset that something is going to happen. We will be perfectly fine, though I promise. They are dating. We aren't like an orphanage. More like a house for the unwanted. Rose was tossed out with a note saying that she was the product of rape, so she was unclean. Emmett came to Esme and Carlisle when he was a toddler. He wandered away from home, but had a bad cut and several bruises that looked as though he was being abused. Rose is a little stand-offish, but she will come around. Emmett is just a big teddy bear."

Alice then motioned toward a guy that looked extremely calm in the midst of all the chaos. He was organizing all of the tables and shelves so that everything looked very normal. Almost a little too normal. "That's Jasper. He's my prince charming. Jasper was dropped off on Carlisle and Esme's doorstep when he was a baby. No letter or anything. He's the one that found me actually. I was the last one to come here. I was 8 and my uncle was…not a nice man. I ran," Alice choked off with a small sob.

I grabbed her hand. "It's okay, Alice. You don't need to tell me any more. I understand."

Alice smiled at me, grateful. She looked away to wipe the tears from her eyes and then motioned to the last person in the room. He was gorgeous. That is the only way to describe him. He had brown hair that was cut short and a clean shaven face. His jawline was strong and you could see the muscles moving under his shirt as he moved furniture. "That's Edward. He isn't the nicest guy, but don't take it personally. He doesn't trust people at all. He isn't a bad guy though, I promise." Edward glanced toward us, hearing his name. His eyes hardened as he looked at me, and I felt myself look away from his accusatory glare.

Alice opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped when she saw Esme run down the stairs. "Okay everyone, they are almost here. Emmett make sure you're hidden well. We don't need them to see you unless they make a move first. Rosalie, upstairs now. Be quiet and cautious, lovely. Everyone else, get downstairs with Bella right now. Don't make a sound."

Alice took my hand and steered me toward the kitchen. Edward and Jasper grabbed a counter and moved it to reveal a cellar door hidden underneath. We crawled down into the cellar and the boys moved the counter back into place. Alice held her finger to her mouth, motioning for me to not make a single sound. The cellar was very cramped. I found myself pressed against Alice's side and against Edward's back.

Jasper slid one hand across the wall and a screen lit up showing the whole living area of the house and the front wooden door. Alice placed her lips right at my ear and very softly whispered, "Rosalie is upstairs with her tablet. We can see what's going on, just in case we need to do anything."

Esme walked over to Carlisle and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. She smiled up at him as someone began banging on the door.

Esme made her way over to the large wooden door and undid the many locks. She opened the door with a smile, "Hello, gentlemen. What can I do for you this morning?"

"You know damn well what you can do, woman. Where is she?" The large man demanded as he forced his way inside of the house.

Carlisle rushed over to Esme and placed a hand on her waist. "We have no idea what you two men are talking about. There is no reason to harm my wife."

The other man huffed and walked inside. "I am Laurent and this is James. We're looking for the girl. We know she was heading for this house."

Carlisle shook his head, "As I said, we don't know what you men are talking about. The only women here are my wife, Esme, and our daughter, Rosalie."

James glared at Carlisle, "Let us see this Rosalie."

"You know what Rosalie looks like. She is the young blonde woman that we have raised since she was a child."

James held his glare with Carlisle and refused to back down. I could feel myself shaking from fear. I didn't want to be caught, but I definitely don't want to cause harm to anyone in this family. I felt a hand on my leg and saw Edward glancing back at me. His hand was on my thigh to calm the shaking, and I took a deep breath when it started rubbing circles.

"Esme, would you please go fetch Rosalie. These gentlemen will not concede," Carlisle said calmly.

Esme nodded and began walking up the stairs. The screen shook as Rosalie carefully laid her tablet down in preparation for going downstairs.

Moments later, Rosalie and Esme came back into few. Rose stopped near the gentlemen and gave them a small curtsey. "Hello. Is there something that I could help with?" Rosalie asked with the perfect confused look.

James walked a circle around her and stopped close to her face, "You are a might beauty, aren't you?"

Carlisle stepped forward and placed a hand on Rosalie's arm, "James, back away."

Rosalie carefully took a step backward toward Carlisle as James watched her. "Thank you for the compliment, Mr. James."

Esme took ahold of Rosalie's hand and pulled her over to the corner that she stood in. Carlisle walked over the door and opened it for the two men. "As you see, Rosalie is the same young woman that has lived her since she was a child. I would like for the two of you to leave. Now. I don't know who you think my wife and I have in this house, but I assure you that you're very wrong. Goodbye."

The two men scowled as they walked outside. Carlisle quickly closed the door behind him and slid all of the locks into their place.

Rosalie ran over to Emmett and took comfort in his arms. Something must have happened at some point with them and James that has her so upset. I know better than to question it. She was stronger to their face than I ever could have been. I know that they will be back, and I just hope that these people hold up their promise to my mother and provide me with security.

Edward and Jasper began sliding open the counter so we could get out when the gunshots started going off. I felt myself fall into unconsciousness as everything went into chaos.

 **Please review! Let me know what you think! I love hearing what readers think about it. I want to hear the good and bad that you have to say, so I can keep doing what you like and get better at what you don't. Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed! So excited to hear that people are interested in the story so far and see potential in it already. I hope you all enjoy!**

 _Last chapter:_

 _Edward and Jasper began sliding open the counter so we could get out when the gunshots started going off. I felt myself fall into unconsciousness as everything went into chaos._

I slowly opened my eyes to find sunlight coming through a large window in front of me. The shades were pulled back which is why everything seemed so bright. I could feel the soft bed underneath me, but I couldn't remember how I got here or where this room was. My head ached, and I ran my fingers through my hair trying to remember what had happened. I sat up quickly, fearing that they had taking me back. The last thing I could recall were the gunshots.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're okay, Isabella."

I glanced over and found Edward sitting in a chair near the bed. "What happened?"

Edward walked over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed, "You passed out when the gunshots started. Alice helped me get you up here before they could get to you. She stayed with you the whole time. James and Laurent saw a glimpse of Emmett through the window and decided to open fire on the house. The bullet just grazed Emmett's arm. Everyone else is fine. Rosalie grabbed his gun and fired back on them. She definitely did more than graze their arms."

"I'm so sorry to be causing you all of this trouble. I shouldn't have come. I'm so so sorry," I said with a whisper. I couldn't believe the things I've already caused for these people. Emmett could have been hurt much worse, and it would've been all my fault if that had happened.

"Isabella, no. Don't think like that. We knew that you would be coming at some point, and it was going to be our job to help keep you safe," Edward reassured me with a small smile.

"Please, call me Bella. Isabella is just…Please don't call me that."

Edward watched me closely, "Bella…I can do that. Why are they after you, anyway? What happened?"

My head jerked up to meet Edward's eyes. "You mean you don't know? Do any of you know?" If they didn't know why I had run away, then I wasn't tainted here. I could be myself. I wouldn't have to be defined by them and what they did.

Edward shook his head, "Esme knows something, I'm assuming. She told us not to bother you about it. All we know is you are Renee's daughter and you would need a safe house."

"I'd rather not talk about it. Not now at least. I'm very sorry, Edward."

I would never talk about it again. You can't trust anyone anymore, and if they knew the truth, they might even send me back. Esme knows, but I doubt my mother even told her the details of everything. Details are where things get tricky. Details are where perspectives and biases come into play, and that is something I can't afford to have turned around on me. So the less people that know, the safer I will be.

Edward nodded and mentioned that he should go tell Esme that I was awake. I had only slept through the morning, so nothing was concerning. I watched Edward leave and then made my way over to the window. The sun was so large shining down on everything. I don't remember the last time I was even allowed outside in the sun. I guess I still shouldn't go outside now, but this is better than nothing. I still have to be confined even though the situations are different. Flowers were beginning to bloom in the fields, so I figured that it must be spring leading into summer. It wasn't cold during the day anymore so I knew winter was officially over. It was easy to lose track of time, being confined in a cell. I could see a deer in the distance standing by a grove of trees. There were butterflies fluttering around the partially opened flowers and birds chirping away from their nests. I wanted desperately to go outside and be a part of this beautiful world, but I have grown to understand that it isn't for me. I'll always be the one on the inside, looking out to the world.

"Bella, honey, I'm so glad to see you awake. You had me worried."

I spun around to find Esme coming into the room. "I'm okay. Thank you so much, Esme. I'm sorry to be causing problems to you and your family."

Esme walked over and enfolded me in a hug. "My dear, your mother told me about you many years ago. How is she now?" Esme asked with a smile.

My heart skipped a beat at that question. I had thought she knew about my mother. "My mother is dead."

Esme's smile quickly fell and her eyes filled with tears. "Bella…I'm so sorry."

I shook my head and walked back over to the bed to sit down. "She made them mad. She refused to have another for them. I'm assuming you knew what my mother did there?"

Esme gave a small nod and came to sit beside me. "You don't need to talk about it now. Your mother was a brave woman, Bella. You should be so proud of everything that she accomplished."

I swallowed back the tears that I could feel coming and took a deep breath. "How did you know my mother?"

"We grew up together. Carlisle got me out of that place when I was very young. We were going to come back for Renee, but they wouldn't let him do anything for her. Then you came along and she refused to leave. There was no way she could have made that run with a baby, and she never would have even thought about leaving you behind. You were Renee's little spot of light in that terrible life. We went back to see her in secret twice a month for a year, but then it got too dangerous. They increased security and we never got to see her again. On the last night, she told me that she was going to raise you knowing the secrets and how to escape. I told her that Carlisle and I wouldn't leave this house, no matter what. Renee was an astounding woman. And she loved you more than the world, Bella."

I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. I threw my arms around Esme and cried into her shoulder. "Thank you, Esme. Thank you for staying and keeping your promise to my mother. Thank you for saving me."

Esme held me close and ran her fingers through my hair. "I promise that you are safe now, my dear. Nothing will happen to you as long as you are here."

XxXxX

I fell back asleep after Esme left the room. When I woke up, the sun was beginning to go down. I could hear someone talking downstairs so I decided to see who was there. I walked around the corner at the bottom of the stairs and found Edward talking into a phone.

"Yeah, dad. I'm on watch. Don't worry about it…I think I can take care of her; she isn't even awake…Okay…Okay, dad…Yeah, I'll see you all later on." Edward hung up the phone and sat down on the couch, turning on the television.

I cleared my throat as I walked over to him. "Hey, Edward."

"Oh, Bella. Hey. I didn't know you had woken up. Everyone ran out on some errands. Carlisle and Esme are getting some more groceries. Everyone else went to get some clothes for you."

I went and sat beside him on the couch. "I'm so sorry for causing trouble for you and your family."

"No, it's fine. James and Laurent are assholes. They would have shown up at some point to accuse Esme and Carlisle of something else at some point."

I nodded and looked down at my hands. I couldn't tell if Edward was being friendly or snobby. He wouldn't look at me when he talked, but his words seemed kind enough. Alice and Esme are the only two that I definitely knew didn't despise me being here.

"Hey, you okay?"

I looked up, meeting Edward's eyes, and nodded. "So none of you know why I'm here?"

Edward shook his head, "You don't need to talk about it though. It's okay."

"I would like to tell you. If you want to hear it. It's just difficult for me to get through. With as much as you all have already helped me though, you deserve to know."

I took a deep breath and got ready to tell my story.

 **What did you think? Next chapter will be Bella's story. Does anyone have any ideas of what she might have went through? Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight.**

 **I was thrilled to hear from the people that are keeping up with this fic. Thanks so much for the reviews. They really do thrill me and give me some extra motivation to write. So, as I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, here is Bella's story. Just for some clarification, this whole chapter** ** _is_** **Bella telling her story. WARNING: There is violence and rape in this chapter. If you are not comfortable reading this, please review or send me a message and I can send you a summary without any of the graphics.**

 _Last chapter:_

 _"I would like to tell you. If you want to hear it. It's just difficult for me to get through. With as much as you all have already helped me though, you deserve to know."_

 _I took a deep breath and got ready to tell my story._

It began when I was four years old. I was sitting in my mother's lap in the tiny room that we lived in. I hadn't been outside of this small room at all. Someone brought two plates of food, each holding one slice of bread and whatever the strange meat was for the day. It was never much, but it kept me from being too hungry. There was a toilet and sink in the corner, and a mat on the floor that my mother and I shared every night.

The door flew open and banged against the wall as a tall man came in. My mother quickly pushed me off of her lap onto the mat, and she took her place in front of me. I had never seen anyone else before, but this man frightened me. He looked at my mother with anger in his eyes, and she tried to shield me from him.

"Now, Renee. Time's up," the man growled at my mother.

I could hear her voice shaking as she spoke back to him, "Please, don't. Let her be. She's only four!"

The man took a glance at me and snarled his upper lip. "I wasn't referring to your little brat. Time for you to get back to work. Now."

My mother turned her head to look at me. She told me to close my eyes and face the corner of the room. I didn't know what was happening, but I did as my mother told me to. I walked to the other side of the room and sat down, facing the corner of the room, and I closed my eyes tightly. I heard the door close, and then the man's footsteps walking toward the mat on the floor. I head a thump and the sound of my mother's soft whine.

"Shut up," the man growled.

I pinched my eyes closed tighter and curled into a ball. The man is hurting my mom. I didn't turn around though. She told me when I was told to do something, I always need to do it or something bad might happen. So I sat there with my eyes closed tight.

I could hear something rip and the sounds of sucking. It went on for several minutes before the man growled and my mother cried out, in pain. I heard the sound of someone being slapped, my mother I assumed, and I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't help her.

I could hear strange sounds for awhile and the man made weird noises. I didn't know what was happening. Finally, the man said a bad word, a word my mother told me to never say. I heard my mother whimpering quietly. After a couple minutes, I heard the man walking towards the door and he closed it behind him. The outside lock clicked into place and my mother began crying.

"Mother," I whispered quietly. "Can I turn around now?"

"One minute longer, my love," my mother said through tears. I heard her get up and run water in the sink. After another minute, my mother walked over and picked me up.

I buried my head into her neck and threw my arms around her, "Mommy, what happened?"

My mother flipped over the mat and laid down with me, "Shhh, my gorgeous, gorgeous, little girl. Life is full of hardships and unfairness. But you will always be my angel in this hell. Remember that nothing can ever take your light from you, love."

My mother stroked my hair and hummed me to sleep after that. Now, I am fully aware of what happened. He had raped her. This continued most of the following days after. I was instructed to sit in the corner with my eyes closed, all while these men raped my mother. Then she lulled me to sleep with promises of a happier life for me.

XxXxX

Fourteen is when things changed. For ten years, I had to listen to men rape my mother, and it was hell. By this time, I was fully aware of what was happening. I wanted nothing more than to kill each man that came into our room.

I was sitting on the floor in front of my mother while she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Bella, you are fourteen now. Almost fifteen. You will be getting your own room soon. I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop this. I'm sorry. They've given us one day a week to go to the gardens and see each other, which is more than some of the mothers and daughters here get. Just don't fight them, it makes it worse."

I turned to look at my mother, "I don't want to. It isn't right."

"I know that. But don't forget, Bella. You have a light that will never go out. Don't let it go out."

The rest of my mother's words were cut off when James came into the room. James was the seventeen-year-old that was known for being cruel. His lip curled into an evil smile as he looked at me. "You get your own room now, Isabella. Come with me."

My eyes widened in fear as I looked at my mother. She was already crying and reached out to hug me.

James ripped us apart and pulled me down the hall. He threw me into the room and closed the door behind me. He turned to look at me and his eyes trailed across my body, "We had a match going to see who got you first. I won. You are definitely one that everyone has been waiting for."

I shrank back from him and cowered in fear. James grabbed my right foot and pulled me back to him. "You don't ever try to get away from me, bitch," he growled before pinning me underneath him.

His lips and teeth were everywhere then. And his hands touched every part of me. He was biting my neck and ripping at my clothes. I pushed against him, but that seemed to make him more excited. He ripped my clothes from my body and began pulling at my nipples as he bit down hard on my neck. I cried out from the pain, and James' hand came down hard on my cheek.

"Shut up, you bitch."

I cried silently as James continued to violate my body. His hands were all over me, and I felt like dying would be better than this. He roughly pushed my legs apart and I gave in, letting them fall. Nothing I do will stop this hell anyway. He took off his clothes, and my eyes fell to his manhood. It was large and terrifying. I looked away as the tears fell down my cheeks.

James stuck a finger inside of me and laughed, "Damn, you're so tight. Perfect."

He began pumping his finger, and then added another shortly after. I closed my eyes in pain but didn't make a sound. I didn't want it to be worse than I knew it already would be. It went on for awhile before he pulled out his fingers, and I felt the fear rising in me. I knew it was coming. James took no time slamming his hard member into me, and I screamed. I had never felt pain this bad. James began grunting as he continued pounding in and out of me. My eyes closed in pain and I felt waves of pain washing over it. It last for seconds before I passed out to the hurt.

XxXxX

My life continued to be the same day after day for several years. Sometimes, if I was lucky, I was only visited by one man a day. Men paid to come in to my small room and use me however they pleased, but the men working in this hell used me as well. The nightmares go away eventually and then you are left numb to everything.

I had promised my mother that I would keep the light in me that she loved, and I tried with everything in me to keep that promise. I didn't want to let her down. I continued to get my weekly meetings with my mother in the garden surround the enormous estate. The men stand on guard nearby, but they don't keep us from seeing each other. The first time I was let into the garden, I was amazed. I had never been allowed outside before. The smell of the flowers and the colors were so vibrant when it wasn't being muted through the dim window in my room.

My mother has been instructing me in ways to get around the guards. These men are merciless and feared by many. Everyone knows who these men are, though they are only referred to as "the men of Night Estate." I found the estate's name to be very fitting. That is the only time that men would pay to come stay with the girls being kept prisoner inside. The visitors paid large amounts to even be allowed entrance, and even more once they had a favorite girl. The men, like James, that ran the estate were very wealthy and held a lot of power in all surrounding towns and villages. If a girl ever managed to get passed the guards and walls, someone would turn her in for fear of the influence these awful people held.

I walked around the corner of the garden and spotted my mother sitting on a bench. She looked much older, even since last week when I saw her. I made my way to her and sat down beside her gently. "Mother? Are you alright?"

She looked up at me, and I could see the emptiness that had taken root in her eyes. "My lovely little Bell. I'm not going to lie to you on your eighteenth birthday, my health has not been the best this week. I will be fine though, given some time. Help me up?" she requested, stretching out her hand.

I stood and assisted my mother off of the bench. She looped her arm through mine for support while we walked through the garden. She leaned her head on my shoulder after several minutes, and I knew that one of our secret talks was coming.

"Bella, listen close," my mother whispered quietly and subtly, "I have a dear friend that lives straight down the northern road. Through the woods there." I looked toward where my mother glanced as she leaned forward to sniff one of the flowers in bloom. The woods were thick there, but I knew that if you went straight through them, you would come out on the northern road.

My mother leaned back onto me. "We discussed guard shifts several weeks ago. You _need_ to remember that. Exactly. That is imperative. You have seen me becoming frail my bell, and you know what they will do to me. I will be an expense instead of an income then, and that isn't acceptable."

Tears gathered in my eyes at my mother's words. I feared for this day to come. She hasn't been doing well at all from week to week, and they kill the women once they are too old or in bad health. I looked down to see my mother rubbing comforting circles in my hand.

"When you receive news of my upcoming death, that is when you will move. Get to the gardens; it doesn't matter how. You can climb the vines along the wall, and get through the woods. You will have to run faster than you think possible, Bella. You will think that it's impossible, but you will make it, I promise. Get through the woods and follow the road until you reach the house on the hill. Knock and tell them you are my daughter. You will be let in. They are good people, my bell."

I sat down with my mother when we reached the next bench. I glanced toward the sky and took notice of the sun's placement. They would make us go back to our rooms soon. "I love you, mother." I engulfed her small frame in a hug, and whispered softly, "I'll make it for you, mother. It's going to be okay."

That was the last time that I saw her. The next night, I ran. And that is how I came here.

 **Please review and let me know what you think. Sorry this chapter was a little heavy and dark, but it was necessary to understand Bella.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight.**

 **This chapter is going to be a lot less sensitive than the last chapter was. Enjoy!**

It's been a week since I told Edward everything about my life. I cried and clammed up and almost had a panic attack, but Edward knew what to do every time. He knew the right times to offer me a comforting hand or when to keep his distance because I couldn't handle being touched by anyone. After I had finished, Edward let me lay my head on his shoulder, and that was how I fell asleep. I had guessed that he had carried me back upstairs to the bed because that's where I woke up the next morning. Everyone has been so kind to me here, and nobody made me feel bad for the attack by James and Laurent after I showed up.

"Bella, how are feeling today?"

I turned from the window to find Edward standing in the doorway. "I'm doing well, thank you. How are you?"

Edward smiled and nodded. "I'm going to be going into town with Emmett and Alice today. Do you want to come with us? Esme said that you would be perfectly safe, if it's something you want to do. Emmett and I are going to be armed the whole time if something should happen, and Alice knows every nook and cranny to help you get away from anything."

"I would love to go. I've never been into town. This is the farthest I've been from the gardens at the manor. But I don't know. It's a nice offer." I was so afraid of them taking me back. They would kill me after they gave their punishment. And the punishment is terrible.

Edward walked towards me and held out his hand, "You can trust me, Bella. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you."

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. His eyes were soft, but I could see the hardness behind that. If someone came after me, Edward would do what he had to in order to keep me safe. "Okay," I said, placing my hand in his. "Let's go into town then."

Esme had given me some clothes to wear into town, since I had nothing with me. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were a little loose on me and a t-shirt that hid my shape well. I was wearing a pair of sandals that would be good for walking I was still uncomfortable with my body after how much it has been used against my will. I had washed my hair and left it down. It was long, ending around my waist, and a plain brown color with unruly waves throughout.

Alice was as bubbly as always, skipping through the town. She was wearing a flowing purple dress with black sandals. Her short, black hair was arranged in a spikey pixie cut. Alice decided that today was going to be dedicated to getting a wardrobe for me. She was ahead of us, listing off everything that she wanted to get for me.

Emmett and Edward were dressed fairly similar in jeans, though Emmett had on a black t-shirt while Edward was wearing a navy blue button-up. They both had small handguns strapped in at their waist, and you wouldn't even notice them if you hadn't previously been told where they were.

The guys lagged behind Alice and I once we made it to the mall. Alice dragged me with her from store to store, as she decided what clothes I should get. She had mostly decided on jeans that actually fit me and shorts, paired with nice blouses, camisoles, and cardigans. I knew eventually she would force me into dresses and skirts, and I was dreading that part. With the shorts, I didn't have to worry much about how they fit because one size applied to every other pair. Dresses were a whole different story. Alice made me try on so many dresses that I lost count because she couldn't tell how it would look until she got it on me.

"Alice, please, can we stop now? I've got a good bit already. I'm tired of trying on clothes," I complained.

I could hear Alice sigh on the other side of the dressing room door, "Just one more, Bella. This is a more formal one for if we have a party or something nice to go to."

I grabbed the dress Alice was handing me and tried it on, grudgingly. Once I turned to look in the mirror, I was stunned. I had a hard time believing that I was looking at myself. The dress was navy blue and went to the floor. It had one thick strap that went across my right shoulder, leaving the left one bare. The dress clung to my curves and then flowed out at my hips. There were sparkles along the bottom and faded out going up the dress until they completely disappeared by my waist.

"Okay, Alice. What do you think?" I asked as I walked out of the dressing room and did a small spin. When I looked up, I found Edward standing there instead of Alice with his jaw open. "Oh, sorry. Where did Alice go?"

Edward blinked a couple times and motioned toward the entrance, "She uhh…ran to the bathroom or something. Bella, you look amazing."

I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks and I smiled, "It's just the dress. Alice has an eye for these things. I'm just going to go change now." I quickly ducked back into the dressing room and put my own clothes back on. That was so embarrassing. I couldn't believe that I just modeled a dress for Edward.

As soon as I got dressed in my own clothes, someone was knocking on the door.

"Bella, hurry up. We have to go. Right now."

I opened the door to find Alice standing there, wide eyed. "Come on, Bella. I'll get us out."

Alice had thrown the dress at the attendant and told them to hold it as we walked quickly from the store. We couldn't move too fast and draw attention to ourselves, but Alice said that we needed to get back to the house quickly. I didn't know exactly what was happening, but I followed her without a word.

Alice led me through many turns and small alleys in town, all without stopping to even think. Edward was right when he said that she really knew the streets in this town. She stopped suddenly and turned to look at me when we reached the end of an alley. "Okay, this is going to be weird, but just trust me."

I nodded and watched as Alice pushed a crate to the side and crawled into a hole in the side of a building. I followed her and depended on my hands and ears to guide me along behind her. There was no light except for what was coming behind us, and that wasn't much. I followed Alice for awhile when we finally came out into a small meadow. I stood up and turned around to find the wall of the town behind me and a meadow filled with flowers in front of me.

"They didn't know you were there, but they did see Emmett and started demanding answers from him. Edward went to help; they will be fine. I just needed to get you out before they did catch a glimpse of you."

I sat down in the grass and brushed my hair from my face, "Alice, I am so so sorry. To your whole family. I didn't realize how much trouble I would be causing for all of you."

"Bella, it's okay," Alice reassured me. She sat down beside me and put her arm around my shoulders, "Everyone is okay. I, personally, am so glad that we can help you."

I smiled and thanked her again. I couldn't believe the trouble I was causing for this family.

Alice laid back on the grass and closed her eyes, "Might as well get comfy, Bella. This is where the guys are going to meet us. I don't know when they will get here, though."

Edward and Emmett made it to the meadow shortly before sunset. They had a long argument with James about where I was, but they never gave him any information. Nothing got violent, it just took some time before they could leave and get to the meadow where Alice and I were waiting. When they walked into the meadow, Alice ran toward them and grabbed them both into a tight hug.

After I thanked them, profusely, Alice decided that she had to go back this minute and purchase the navy blue dress for me. I tried to dissuade her, but Edward told me that it was pointless. I was learning that once Alice set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. Emmett went back with her, while Edward stayed with me to escort me back to the house. Edward was one of the few people in the house that I didn't feel nervous being alone with.

Edward led me toward the edge of the meadow, and motioned toward the surrounding forest. "We're going to go this way to get back to the house. It's going to be a little dark since the sun is starting to go down, but I know the way through."

"I trust you, Edward. I'll be okay," I told him with a smile. I knew Edward wouldn't let anything happen to me.

We walked for awhile through the forest without talking. Edward methodically moved through the trees and over logs, proving that he had made this walk many times before now. I followed him quickly, not wanting to lose my guide. I made a mistake, stepping over a series of stones, and lost my footing. I was waiting for impact into the rocks below, but suddenly I was grabbed by two strong arms.

"Careful there, Bella. I don't need to show up with you all bruised up," Edward said with a laugh.

I blushed as he set me back on my feet. I was pressed close against him, with his arms still around my waist. I looked up and met his eyes; they were smoldering and staring back into mine. It hit me all over again how gorgeous of a man Edward is. He had some stubble growing in since this morning when he had shaved, but it looked good on him.

He began to lean toward me, and I knew that he was about to kiss me. I felt the fear run up my back as all of the memories from the manor came flooding over me. The men that came into my room all hours of the night and did with me as they pleased; the beatings I got for not doing the vulgar things they demanded; the way I felt after they left when I wanted nothing more than to lie down and die.

I pushed Edward away from me with a cry and curled into myself, tears streaming down my face. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I couldn't stop the fear from showing its ugly head.

"Shit…Bella. I'm so sorry. I don't know…I'm sorry."

I looked up to find Edward watching me, cautiously. The pain in his eyes was evident. His hands had fallen limply by his side, and I could see the conflicting emotions within him. I walked over to him and laid my head on his chest, feeling his arms slowly come around to enfold me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just fucked up."

I felt his arms tighten around me. It was very slight, but I could feel the tension in him. "No, you aren't. Don't say that about yourself. I'm sorry, Bella. I'm not trying to push you."

I looked up at him, "I meant it when I said that I trust you. I just can't now, and maybe not ever."

Edward nodded and rubbed slow, soothing circles on my back. We stood like that for several minutes in complete silence. I found myself liking Edward more and more with each passing day, but I doubt that I will ever be able to be with someone. I was too messed up back at the manor. The nightmares still plague me. Every single night.

When we broke apart, Edward led me back to the house in silence. We didn't talk any more about what happened in the forest, but I knew that he wasn't mad at me. His posture was relaxed, but keeping alert for any other people we might run in to. His hands swung by his side, and I reached out to grab one in mine. Edward turned, giving me a small smile, and I lightly squeezed his hand.

Edward came to a stop, right before we reached the house. I stopped and looked at him. "You're going to be okay, Bella. You are so strong. And I just want to help you believe that you are stronger and better than all of this and all of what happened to you. You deserve more."

I felt the tears gather in my eyes at Edward's words. I threw my arms around his neck and felt him wrap me in a tight hug. "Thank you."

For the first time in my life, I felt like maybe things weren't so bad in this world. Maybe, just maybe, I do belong on this planet.

 **Please review! Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed this one more.**


End file.
